


Circumstances

by Glitchgoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/Glitchgoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr prompt: "prompt: they're fucking each other into oblivion". Pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances

Dave’s brain is gone, absent without leave, and it trashed the place on its way out for good measure. Were he of more coherent mind, he would likely reflect on the fact that there’s probably a lesson somewhere in all of this. But he’s not, and he can’t.  
"I fuckin’ _can’t_ , Bro,” he manages to slur out, finding it difficult to form words. He’s not entirely sure that he made any sense at all, his mind gone beyond a fucked-out fog.

Bro only responds with a doubting ‘hmm’. There’s a half-a-second of lull, barely enough to catch a breath. Then, a hard thrust forces a gasp out of Dave before he can stop it. His hands fist in the sheets, like his hands in the coarse fabric are the only thing keeping him physically present, as fingers brush over his still-too-sensitive cock.

"Thought so," Bro drawls, and his voice is laced with undercurrents of amusement and satisfaction and something halfway to pride that Dave can’t quite untangle and make sense of. "Figured you could."

Dave whines, and under normal circumstances he’d be downright horrified to make such a noise. That said, being fucked through one orgasm and towards another by your brother-guardian-father figure aren’t exactly normal circumstances, and he can’t even make a token effort not to make pitiful gasping moans as Bro starts to stroke him.

"Hah— ah! Fuck! Please!" he blurts out, the touch short-circuiting his brain. Even a gentle touch would feel white-hot at present, and ‘gentle’ is not a word that belongs in Bro’s vocabulary, harsh strokes in rhythm with the movement of Bro’s hips. The only thing Dave can find the mind to do is whine and press back against Bro, all higher thought replaced with the overload of sensation.  
He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, but ‘please’ becomes almost as a mantra. He hears Bro speaking only in abstract, unable to process what he’s being told.

Perhaps it was a warning, because soon, Bro comes with a stuttering slam of his hips. He bows over Dave’s back, his fingers gripping so tightly at Dave’s hips that the younger strider wouldn’t be surprised if he finds bruises there later. His other hand doesn’t cease, insistent, as though Bro has to prove his point.

He hears Bro speak — “c’mon, I know you can, _c’mon_ " —, words distant and slippery and Dave is only vaguely aware that he’s about to come before he does with a moan to put a pornstar to shame, vision whiting out for a moment.

Dave gasps again (“ _fuck, fuck, ah, fuck_ ”) face flushed, eyes unfocused, and he finds comfort in the press of his brother’s body against his back.


End file.
